My Forbidden Fruit
by Minealoneedward
Summary: At ten, she was told he was her forbidden fruit, but now eight years later, she is back to have her forbidden.


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: My Forbidden Fruit**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Angst & erotic**

**Word Count: 5850**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary:** At ten, she was told he was her forbidden fruit, but now eight years later, she is back to have her forbidden.

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight, I just play some with Edward and Bella.

Putting on her Gucci sunglasses over her eyes, Bella Swan makes her way outside the airport, calling him every name in the book while pushing her luggage, a carry-on bag, and a heavy suitcase. The rest of her things were sent there a week ago.

The fucker is late!

With a huff, she exits the airport. Her eyes take in the parking lot and search for her father's best friend, Edward Cullen, without any luck. The weather is exactly the opposite of what she is accustomed to. She is glad that she had the foresight to change her jeans and hoodie in favor of a fitted shirt and shorts.

Bella smirks at the primary reason behind her outfit, the very reason why she decided to come here. Not that she would ever tell anyone about it save for her two best friends, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon.

She plans to seduce Edward Cullen, who she has not seen in five years.

Edward is her father's best friend. Even at the age of thirteen, she knew that Edward is the most beautiful man of the world. There would be nobody else for her. Now that she is finally eighteen, she would make sure that he would be hers. For the past five years, her father has tried his best to take her on trips involving Edward, but she always had reasons not to go. It wasn't Edward fault-it was the fault of his wife, Tanya Cullen, the she-devil.

_A ten-year-old Bella can't stop herself. She is too excited to remain seated on one place. After all, Edward is coming today, and she would get to spend two weeks with him. She could hardly contain herself from jumping up and down like a child._

_The sound of a car coming to a screeching halt makes Bella forget about her inhibitions. She runs toward the door, stumbling twice on the way. She opens it with so much force it surprises even her. Then, she launches herself into the arms of the unsuspecting man who has one hand raised in the air ready to ring the doorbell._

_He stumbles with the force of her attack but he manages to balance them both, laughing at her enthusiasm._

"_Hello, pretty girl!"_

_She couldn't help but blush at Edward's greeting. His voice feels like butter and honey that has a bell-sounding quality to it similar to an angel. At least, ten-year-old Bella thinks so._

_She squeals out a quick hi before burying her face on his shoulder._

"_So now you are gonna go all shy with me, pretty girl?"_

_She doesn't grace him with an answer–not a verbal one, at least. She just nods into his shoulder. With her head still in his arms, Bella makes his way into the house, the luggage forgotten for now._

"_Tanya, sweetheart. Come on."_

_Bella scoffs internally at the reminder that Edward's wife would also be joining them the whole time. Tanya acts all lovingly to Bella in front of everyone, but as soon as their backs are turned, she glares at Bella. Bella does not know the reason for this hatred._

_Bella slowly lifts her head from Edward's shoulder, only to find the witch glaring at her. Once again, she buries her face into her safe haven:_

_Edward's shoulder._

_Edward has now reached the living room where an amused Charlie greets him, shaking his head adoringly at his daughter's eagerness. Edward shifts her in one arm so the other could shake Charlie's hand._

"_Bella, let Edward breathe, and show Tanya her room. That way, she could freshen up while I catch up with Edward."_

_Bella glares at her dad while still in Edward's arm. It felt like he told her that Santa does not exist. This only causes the two men to laugh once again._

"_I'll be waiting for you to come back, pretty girl."_

_Bella pouts at Edward, not wanting to leave his warm and safe arms. Edward smiles at her and with the softest lips, he kisses her nose._

"_I promise."_

_Bella nods, believing Edward's words while blushing a bright scarlet color. Edward places her on the wooden floor with utmost care. At last, she reluctantly steps away from him._

_She turns to Tanya who is now standing by Edward._

"_Hello, Tanya."_

_Tanya's smile would have been warm if there wasn't anger and resentment in her eyes._

_Whatever! It's not like Tanya is Bella's favorite person in the world._

_Ignoring the look Tanya is giving her, Bella leads Satan to the room where she would be staying with Edward._

_Bella steps into the room with Tanya behind her. When the door closes behind Bella, she spins around and narrow her eyes at Tanya. However, before Bella could say anything, she feels a slap on her face._

_Never in her life has anyone even raised a voice to Bella, let alone slap her. She has no idea what she has done to warrant this. Yet, in that moment, she can't find it in herself to fight Tanya because of fear. Bella couldn't stop the tears of humiliation from falling. She could feel the sting of the slap and know that it would certainly leave a bruise later because of her pale skin._

_The woman who has just slapped Bella is looking at her with so much malice that fear makes its way through her spine. She has to step back. Every time Tanya looks at Bella with hatred, Edward has always been there. Bella knew nothing would happen to her. However, Edward is not present in the room. She is on her own, and she is scared._

_Bella sweeps her eyes across to find escape from the monster in front of her. Then, her eyes fall on the door. She tries to run for it, but the she-devil grips her arm painfully and whispers harshly._

"_Listen to me, little girl. You will not go near my husband. You will stay in your room for two weeks, faking being sick. You will never try to talk to him, or I will do something much more painful than slapping. I forbid you to meet him. He is your forbidden fruit–the one you will never have."_

Bella could feel the prickle of tears forming at the corner of her eyes and blinks her eyelids in an attempt to stop crying. Even after eight years, the memory still makes her cry, although the reason has changed. There is no fear associated with the memory. Only anger.

Anger at Tanya for keeping Bella away from her true love.

Anger at herself for allowing Tanya to have so much power over her to allow it to happen.

This ends now. She would no longer stay away from her Edward.

"Hey, pretty girl," says the whisper to her ear. Her eyes widen and her breathing stops. Her heart beats so fast, it feels like it would jump out of her body. Even without the familiar term of endearment, Bella could have told you who it was because she could feel it in her very being. Every pore of her body is singing with energy whenever he is near.

She whirls around, and there he is in all his glory. The same bronze hair that has a mind of its own. The same pouty lips. Lastly, the same green, soulful eyes that seem to always read her thoughts. Bella's hungry eyes devour every inch of his face like a thirsty man in the desert.

Eight years have passed, and he has gotten even more handsome. Bella throws her arms around his neck, and without thinking, wraps her legs around his waist. Just like the last time, Bella face finds solace in his neck. She inhales his unique scent–manly and natural.

One of Edward's arms comes around Bella's waist and the other goes below her thighs to support her weight. The feeling of his arms around her makes Bella feel secure after eight long years. It finally feels like home.

"I missed you, pretty girl."

Edward's voice brings back so many memories, and Bella's mind once again goes to that gloomy day. She remembers running into her room being scared. But before he could see her, Tanya said to her, _"Don't you dare tell Edward because he would never believe you. He trusts me. He is my husband. He will believe me over you."_

Bella didn't come out of her room for two weeks while Edward stayed with them that summer. She didn't talk to anyone. No matter how much Edward and Charlie tried to talk to her, she refused to come out until they backed away. Every summer since then, Bella always went to live with her mother. She had cut all her ties with Edward.

Before, it was because of the fear she felt at the mention of Tanya. Later, it was because of her insecurity–insecurity that Tanya's words had caused.

"I missed you too, Edward," Bella replies in his shoulder. He is the one person who understood her like no other. He has always talked to her like an adult–an equal. She is aware that she can't fall apart in front of him; she needs to be strong if she wants to be with him.

I am a strong, sexy woman.

She repeats the mantra her two best friends, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, have ingrained in her. They are the reasons why Bella is here. When they found out about Bella's love for her father's best friend, they prepared Bella. They built her confidence, and now she is here.

Bella lifts her head and then her eyes meet his. At the back of her mind, she realizes that she doesn't even remember removing her sunglasses. Nevertheless, when green and brown connects, the atmosphere around them changes. The tension becomes so palpable that it is too hard to ignore. Their faces are so close that Bella could feel his warm, minty breath against her lips while his nose is only an inch away from her own. Suddenly, she is aware of just how close their bodies actually are.

Her legs and arms wrap around his. Her perky breasts are pressed against his chest, which causes a shiver of desire to run through her body. From the base of her spine, the sensation slowly radiates to her body until it finally settles between her legs.

God! Bella wants him so much that it hurts.

A horn in the background breaks their moment, causing them to jump apart. Bella had accepted long ago that she wants Edward in every way possible. However, she also knows that it would be difficult for Edward to come to terms with his want for her, so it doesn't hurt her when Edward looks anywhere but her. He needs time to accept that Bella is no longer a kid but an eighteen-year-old woman.

Edward clears his throat and finally looks into her eyes with a smile. Still, Bella could see the various emotions in his eyes.

Confusion.

Panic.

Lust.

Desire.

Self-loathing.

Edward takes Bella's luggage and moves toward his Volvo, with Bella following closely behind. She is aware that her mission to seduce Edward and make him fall in love with her would not be a walk in the park. She is prepared for Edward's denial and rejection, but she knows that he would crumble to her will. He has to. Bella's best friends have trained her well.

Operation Seducing Edward Cullen begins now.

Like the gentleman he is, Edward opens the passenger door for her. With a grateful yet seductive smile, Bella slides into her seat.

When Edward enters the car, he looks baffled. Bella has to bite her lip to hide her smirk. If her mere smile would cause this reaction, only God could save him from what she has planned.

Bella fumbles with her seat belt, trying to fasten the damn thing. Edward, being the knight-in-shining-armor that he is, comes to her rescue.

"Let me."

His voice is just a whisper, but it feels like chocolate fudge brownie. Bella has to work hard to keep her breathing normal.

Edward leans over the car console and places a hand over the headrest while his other hand fastens the seatbelt. Just as he removes his hand, Bella moves slightly to the front in a pretense of placing her phone in the glove compartment. The move makes Bella's left breast press against Edward's arm, causing her body to react in unexpected ways.

Edward quickly sits straight in his seat. When Bella turns toward him, his eyes are closed, while he shakes his head and mumbles "no" repeatedly.

Bella just leans back against her seat and closes her eyes, waiting for Edward to regain his composure.

…..

It had been a few days since Bella came to live with Edward. College would start in two months. Originally, Bella had decided to live in the dorms like a normal student, but Edward would have none of it.

After many arguments since coming here, it has been decided that Bella will be living in Edward's House.

Ha! House! It's a fucking mansion.

Bella remembers the first time she had stepped into Edward's mansion. She hadn't been able to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. The mansion looks like something out of a high class magazine. This shouldn't have surprised her as Edward is from old money.

The last few days have been blissful as well as frustrating. The heat is not something Bella is accustomed to, hence the need to wear shorter clothes. It just happens to have another reason behind it. The way Edward would stop mid-sentence when Bella would stretch her long, bare legs or the way he would talk to her chest rather than her face makes Bella glad that she is taking Rose's advice. If it had been any other thirty-six-year old man watching her like Edward does, Bella would have called him a pervert and kicked him in the nuts, but with Edward, it's all right.

Much more than all right.

Bella snickers at the last thought. Tanya has once again tried to scare Bella, but this time, Bella is prepared. She has met Tanya's hateful stare head-on and glared right back to her. Tanya would no longer be able to scare her away; she would no longer be apart from Edward anymore.

Although the last few days have been fun, it's now time to step up the game.

Bella adjusts the straps of her bikini and opens the sliding door as quietly as possible. She could see Edward swimming in the indoor pool with his back to her, and she lets herself admire his body. She nearly faints at the sculptured body of Edward Cullen. He has quite a fine physique for a person in his mid-thirties. She has to remind herself that she would have to have this body to herself. She just needs to be patient.

"May I join you?" she asks when she reaches the side of the pool. When Edward turns toward her, his eyes nearly pop out of his head. Her eyes scan the length of his body before settling on his eyes. His green eyes darken with lust. He closes his eyes and takes deep breath. When he opens his eyes again, he smiles at her before nodding. Although he tries to hide it, Bella could still see desire mixed with guilt. Guilt at practically eye-fucking his best friend's innocent daughter, who is half his age.

Bella has her work cut out for her.

She walks seductively to the other side of the pool, knowing and feeling his eyes on her ass as she dives.

Even guilt couldn't stop him from ogling her.

Surfacing through the water, she turns toward Edward. When their eyes meet again, his eyes are filled with so much raw passion and desire that it takes her breath away. Neither could ignore the pull between them, but neither are brave enough to make the first move.

With their eyes still connected, their bodies seem to move toward each other unconsciously until they are so close they could feel the other's body heat in the cool water. Her breasts are nearly brushing his chest. Edward raises his hand to brush the wet hair away from Bella's face. He starts combing his fingers through her hair, seemingly unaware of what he is doing.

"Bella."

His voice is full of so much need, want, and desire that it takes Bella's breath away. She doesn't reply, afraid that she may ruin the moment. Instead, she tries to tell him with her eyes how much she loves and wants him.

Edward reads Bella's eyes as he leans forward, both of them starting to pant in anticipation of what is about to happen. Just as his lips are about to touch hers, the front door slams closed. Edward's eyes widen as if a bucket of cold water has been dumped on his head. Before she could blink, Edward is out of the pool. Without a glancing at her, he wraps his towel around his waist and walks away from her.

….

Hugging her pillow to her chest, Bella buries her face into the soft mattress as she tries unsuccessfully to keep her tears at bay. It has been a week since the almost-kiss incident, and Edward has been avoiding her. The moment she enters the room, he always has a reason to leave. When she first arrived here, he promised her that he would spend the summer vacation with her. Now, though, he wouldn't even look at her.

Bella has tried her best to make him talk to her, but he doesn't relent. He has the will of steel, but Bella is just as–if not even more–stubborn.

With a new resolve in her, Bella gets up from her bed and makes her way toward Edward's room. Tanya is out of town for the week, so this is her perfect chance. As the distance between the two of them decrease, Bella's heart becomes afraid of his reaction–his rejection. He is the only man she has ever wanted. There would be no one else for her but him.

When she reaches his room, he is lying on his back in the middle of the bed. The comforter is up to his waist, leaving his chest exposed. Although his body is that of Adonis, it's his face that truly mesmerizes her.

She studies his face in the moonlight while making her way toward the bed and sit at its edge beside Edward's waist. He looks ethereal with his strong jaw and long eyelashes that are resting on his high cheekbones. His soft, pouty, red lips are slightly open, making him look so innocent, calm, and at peace in his sleep.

Gingerly, she lifts one hand and traces the lines of his cheeks and his jaw the while trying to contain the sob that is threatening to escape. What if she becomes too much for him and sends her away? What if he starts hating her? Nothing happened in the pool, but he is still ignoring her and punishing her for something she hasn't even done.

When it becomes too much for her to control, she places her hand over her mouth to stop the emotions from coming out, but she couldn't stop the tears. Faster then she can stop, they fall on Edward's face and his eyelids flutters open. He blinks to adjust his eyes in the dark, and then they fall on Bella.

Bella quickly stands up and tries to make a run for the door, but Edward's hand moves on her wrist to stop her.

"Bella?"

His voice is a mixture of concern, confusion, and something else. She doesn't turn toward him but fruitlessly tries to tug her hand in an attempt to free it. Edward would have none of it. He tugs her arm, which causes her to fall to the bed beside him. Suddenly, she finds herself in Edward's arms, crushing her to him. With his face pressed against her shoulders, loud, stupid sobs rack her form.

She wraps her arms around his neck tightly and lifts her legs on the bed, tugging them under her. Edward rubs her back soothingly but firmly and mumbles into her ears that everything would be all right. That he would do anything to take away her pain.

His words makes Bella's sobs increase tenfold. How does she tell him that he is the only one who could take away her pain? That he is the only one who could make it all better? She can't. Instead, she clings to him like he is her only lifeline and cries until she couldn't anymore.

She doesn't know how long it has been since she has stopped crying, but she suddenly becomes aware of her position. Somehow, Edward has pulled her into his lap that she is now straddling. When she lifts her head, her breath hitches at the expression of his face. It is the look of a predator. Slowly, he leans forward, his lips brushing away the tears from her right cheek.

"What are you doing to me, Bella?" he murmurs against her skin. Then, he proceeds to wipe the tears away from the left side of her face with his lips.

"Why does the mere presence of you test my limits?"

He kisses her left eyelid.

"Every time I see you, I want to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for the next two days."

With his every word and kiss, Bella craves for more. She wants him everywhere–on her, over her, beside her, inside her. She wants to feel his lips on every part of her body, especially on her own. She wants to taste him. She wants to be completely owned by him.

"Bella, I am married."

Bella opens her eyes, and what she sees breaks her heart. Edward's eyes look pained. There is so much guilt in them they almost make her feel guilty.

Almost.

She can see the pain written all over his face but in the depth of his eyes, she can see the pure, unadulterated lust as well. For her. Bella doesn't care if he is married or not. She also doesn't care whether or not he is her father's best friend. She wants him. Never in her life does she doubt that. Edward wouldn't also have any doubts after this night.

Still looking into his eyes, she leans forward and kisses the corner of his mouth, making his eyes close. She could feel his warm breath against her cheek while she peppers his face with kisses. His breathing increases, but Bella is not doing any better. She stops just as her mouth is inches away from him and whispers his name.

"Edward."

The sound of his name snaps the little control he has over himself. Before Bella could even blink, she finds herself flat on the bed with his lips on hers in a searing kiss. This kiss, her first kiss, is unlike anything she has ever imagined. She always believed that her first kiss would be soft, yet passionate, but the way Edward is kissing her is so much better. She couldn't have asked for a better one.

One of his hands has taken hold of her hair, keeping her where she is. As if she is even planning to go anywhere. His other hand is pulling her hips toward his glorious cock. Even through the fabric of his boxers and her panties, she could feel all of him. It's clear that he wants her.

He slides his tongue into her mouth without permission–not that he needs any. The feel of his tongue causes something to stir in the pit of her stomach. As his tongue touches hers, she could feel herself getting damp. The hand on her waist moves to hitch her right leg on his hip. Bella instantly wraps the other leg around his waist, wanting him closer even though it is practically impossible.

She moans as he rubs his penis against her swollen sex. His grunts fill the room, making her wetter.

"Edward, please!"

There is a delicious ache between her legs, and she knows that only Edward can bring her the relief she desperately needs. Edward chuckles against her lips, and he leans back to give her a crooked smile. Bella might have swooned if she wasn't so aroused right now. She needs him, damn it!

Her arms that are around his neck try to bring him back to her, but Edward shakes his head, chuckling at the pout that forms on her face. He leans on his left forearm, hovering over her and tracing the exposed skin of her throat with his forefinger before he looks into her eyes. He says while following his finger with his eyes, "You really don't think I am going to give you release so easily after you made me suffer for days with those short outfits, do you?"

Bella tries to speak, but her mouth refused to cooperate with her. She could just plead with him through her eyes.

"You know, Bella, you deserve to be punished for the ways you have been teasing me," he says while rolling her right nipple with his finger and finishes his sentence with a hard pinch. It doesn't help Bella find her ability to speak. There is a delicious pain and pleasure from the way Edward is playing with her body.

Edward's eyes snap to Bella's. There is something predatory in them that wants to feed on Bella's body. Bella has never really seen Edward like this, and it only ruins her panties further. Removing his hand from her breast, he wraps her hair in his hand and tugs hard. Leaning forward so that his mouth is next to her ear, he whispers in a low but dangerous voice. "You should have stayed away from me, pretty girl!"

She is breathing so fast that she could only take in so much oxygen to keep herself from fainting. From the look on Edward's face, it seems that he is nowhere near done with her.

She is all too grateful for that.

He unwraps her legs and arms from him. With a painful slowness, he lifts her tiny tank top upward, exposing her pale, beautiful skin to the silver moonlight. He is still looking into her eyes as he lifts her tank top over her head.

Edward's eyes drift to her breasts and once again, his breathing speeds up. Then, he takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks it like there is no tomorrow. His left hand cups her other breast, rolling and tugging her other nipple.

Bella is having a sensory overload. His mouth and hands are eliciting the reaction she never thought she is capable of having. By now, she is sure that her panties are drenched as his other hand ghost over her stomach, slowly moving toward the promise land.

She really hadn't thought that this would happen when she had come into his room earlier and cried. Perhaps her tears had weakened his resolve until it was nothing but a myth. All these thoughts escape her as Edward's fingers find her lower lips swollen with want and arousal.

Edward groans and once again, his mouth finds hers in a searing kiss. He leans back a little and he growls out, "You are so fucking wet for me, pretty girl."

He inserts a finger inside her and Bella cries out with pleasure while her back arches.

"So tight…pretty girl….. mine…..only mine," Edward pants against her neck in between biting, sucking, and licking just as another finger enters her. Bella so desperately wants to tell him that she is his. He is the first one to touch her and would be the only one, but the feelings of his hands, mouth, and words make it impossible to form any coherent sentence except to moan his name in a plea for what she wants–no, what she needs.

"Edward….. Oh, God…Edward."

Taking pity on her, Edward starts rubbing the bundle of nerves above her entrance just as he curls his fingers inside of her, and that is all what Bella needed to find her release. As the coil in the pit of her stomach tightens, her back arches and then she explodes. Her eyes close, and she could see white sparks behind her eyelids. Waves and waves of pleasure ride throughout her body, making her tremble from the force of her very first orgasm.

When she finally comes back to the world of the living, she opens her eyes, smiling lazily at a smiling Edward. But his expression changes and the predator is back to have his prey.

Oh, God!

He gets rid of his last piece of clothing, and Bella's eyes drift toward his cock. Her eyes widen at the size of it. She imagines it to be bigger than the average, not that she has anything to compare it with. She lifts her shaking hand to touch it, but before she could, his fingers wrap around her wrist and he shakes his head no.

"We have time for that later."

She smiles at the promise of more. He takes her hands in each of his and places them to the side. She feels him right there, and just like that, she is wet again for him. Leaning forward so that their faces are just a few centimeters apart, he rubs the tip of his cock against her sex and grunts out, "Tell me Bella. How many boys have been this way with you?"

Bella doesn't miss the jab at the word boy. Neither does she miss the possessiveness behind his question. Biting her lips to hide her smirk, she shyly replies, "No one, Edward. I have never wanted anyone but you."

His eyes darken even more, if it is even possible. In a fluid motion, he breaks through the barrier and finally makes her his. Before Bella could scream out because of the pain, his words near her ears distract her.

"What are you doing, Bella? For the past ten days, I have been fighting with myself. You know how difficult it is for me to stay away from you? I went through the shame of lusting at a girl half my age who is also none other than my best friend's daughter. Why did you come here tonight, Bella? Just a few tears from those beautiful brown eyes, and all my resolve to stay away from you vanishes. Now, I am forced to bow before you."

She realizes that the pain has dulled, so she moves her hips against him to test it. Pain shoots through her, but it is also mixed with pleasure. It feels so glorious to be inside him and finally, she is complete. Edward groans as she moves. Slowly, he thrusts inside her. His movements are long, slow, and intense, making Bella crazy with lust and love for this man.

Soon, his speed increases, and they are indulged in a dance of pulling and pushing, back and forth. Moving his hand between them, Edward starts rubbing his thumb over her sex and she could feel her orgasm building. When she comes, it triggers Edward's own release, both of them groaning each other's name.

Edward drops on her, his face finding home in her hair as he breathes heavily. Once both of them come back from their high, Edward leans forward, ghosts his lips over her ear, and whispers, "You are mine now, pretty girl. Don't think I am finished with you. Not even close."

Bella's breath hitches as Edward slides down her body, his mouth finding her still throbbing sex.

…

Flipping the pancakes over in the pan, she moves to place them on the plate and winces.

Shit!

Bella is still in awe of the man and what he had done to her last night. He has at least made love to her two times when they had finally surrended to sleep. Edward also woke her twice that night to fuck her from behind. If she found out one thing about Edward last night, it is that he is quite skilled in the sex department and insatiable. Not that Bella is complaining. Now she is feeling sore but in a good way.

Bella's whole body tingles as she feels rather than hear him behind her. A contented sigh escapes her as he wraps his arms around her while he feasts on her neck.

"How am I supposed to stay away from you when you look so fuckable in my shirt?"

Ah! His shirt. Yes, Bella has stolen his shirt that was lying on the couch this morning rather than wearing her own tank top.

Only his shirt.

But back to the man who is marking her right now with his lips and teeth.

"Who said you have to?" she replies. She would have rolled her eyes if she could. After last night, how he could even think about staying away is beyond her.

Seriously, men are so stupid sometimes.

Instead of replying, the man in question just lifts the shirt from her back. After freeing his powerful, orgasm-inducing cock, he is inside her. All the thoughts of pancakes or breakfast vanish as he fucks her from behind like a man possessed.

….

Bells sighs as she looks at the thirty-six-year-old man eating pancakes like a six-year-old.

The man is impossible.

After making love to her on kitchen counter followed by the dining table, they have finally settled on the isle to eat the pancakes, which Bella has to reheat. Although Bella would have been happy in roaming the house in nothing but her birthday suit, Edward has demanded that she wears something if she has any plan to eat. After all, he doesn't want to be the reason for her declining health, and she really has to be healthy for what he has planned for her. His words, not hers.

Bella clenches her thighs as she remembers his words with the look he gave her and shifts in her seat. Edward catches her action and with his dark eyes still on his breakfast, he pats his lap, clearly demanding her to be there; Edward doesn't ask–he demands.

As soon as she is on his lap, the breakfast is abandoned, the shirt is gone, and Edward's mouth is on hers as his hand cups her breast. Soon, the kitchen is filled with moans and grunts. Edward's mouth finds her nipple as he lifts his hips enough to free the most important and her favorite part of his body. Hers legs are wrapped around him, and just as he is about to enter her, they both hear the front door open.

"BELLA! EDWARD!"

Both of them freeze as they hear the voice of the one person they have least expected.

Charlie.


End file.
